Such coaxial cables with a corrugated outer conductor and, where called for, also a corrugated inner conductor inclusive in the appropriately assembled plug connection, are used in various sizes and outputs to transmit high-frequency power in mobile radio networks, broadcasting and TV facilities, radio relay systems, radar and satellite ground stations etc., and are used in large numbers worldwide.
Extraordinarily high quality of assembling is required for the connection between the conductor elements of the coaxial plug and the corrugated outer conductor or inner conductor of the coaxial cable, in order to meet the high electrical and mechanical requirements, especially regarding good contact and substantially loss-free transmission.
As regards the heretofore known connectors of the prior art, an exemplary connection of the outer conductor of the corrugated-jacket cable to the corresponding outer conductor of the coaxial plug is implemented by screwing a contacting ferrule in the form of a seating ferrule onto the outer cable conductor until it comes to rest against the cable plastic insulator. Next the projecting outer conducting tube of the corrugated jacket cable is outwardly flanged by about 90.degree., either manually or using cumbersome assembly devices, whereby said projecting outer conducting tube rests against the end surface of the screwed-on contacting ferrule.
The corrugated inner cable conducting tube is connected to the inner conductor of the plug in the same manner. For that purpose an inner-conductor contacting element is screwed into the inner cable conductor and thereupon a correspondingly projecting end of the inner cable conductor is flanged inwardly by about 45.degree. on a conical portion of said inner-conductor contacting-element.
In both cases the flanging of the corrugated conducting cable tubes serves, on the one hand, to mechanically fix the contacting ferrule or the inner conductor contacting element to the corresponding cable conductor; on the other hand, flanging simultaneously forms the electrical contacting surface. This means that the electrical quality of the connection between the coaxial cable and the coaxial plug critically depends on the quality of flanging.
Depending on size, the assembling of such cable fittings requires 20 to 120 minutes of labor. Accordingly the said connection can only be carried at high costs in time and with other commensurate costs.
Lastly phase compensation frequently requires the disassembly of the assembled connection between the coaxial plug and the coaxial cable in order to shorten the cable for instance by 2-5 mm. This procedure is highly time-consuming as well, because the flanging must be bent back into its initial position in order that the contacting ferrule or the inner conductor contacting element can be unscrewed and the particular cable conductor can be trimmed. Thereupon the particular cable conductor must be flanged again. Additional cost in time is thus incurred.
Based on the above state of the art, the object of the invention is to design a connector assembly in such a manner that the cited drawbacks shall be eliminated, and that said connector assembly can easily and rapidly be assembled and disassembled without recourse to special tools, while meeting both electrical and mechanical requirements with components of simple construction.